User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep32 (A Days Ride)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Legion:...*ahem* before I was interrupted, I have a few questions. Intru: who are you? Legion: 'I' have a few questions, not you. (The Zombie is about to take a bite out of Noah neck) Noah: Help! Night: *aiming his gun* stop moving! (The Zombie is shot in the head by an unknown shooter) Legion: The Ministry huh?...it is out of this area, 5 days away is pretty far for a supply run, is this a supply run? Peter: well you see- Intru: we're just trying to get to another community. Legion: there's more communities I don't know about? Intru: it's called ERB. Peter: but it's still 7 days away. Legion: 12 days? Fuck it, way to far, but yours is only 5...is it in need of supplies? (Screen shows the Truck pull next to the 2 cars) (Bob, Dave and Jacob get out and shoot Zombies as the group makes their way to the cars) Legion: it was nice to meet you all. (The group looks back) Legion: I'm sure some of us will meet again. This Time (Screen shows the groups cars driving down the road) (Screen shows Intru and Peter in the first car) Intru:... Peter:...I'm starting to recognize the road better...we're so close. Intru: how much farther. Peter:...just a days ride...as long as nothing else happens, we need a break. Intru: we got it Peter, you'll be back home again soon enough. Peter: after this I'm signing out of guard duty and just going back to help my mom with whatever she needs done. Intru: your mom lives there? Peter: yeah, she's all I have left now in family,but she's getting old, she always needs someone in the house with her, right now I think my friend Walt should be with her. Intru:...you'll get back to her, we'll all get to ERB. Peter:...*smirks* (Screen shows Night, Metal and Noah in the other car) Noah:...I think we're almost done with this journey. Night: good, I'm done with the outside. Noah: yeah, I just wanna see everyone again. Metal: it's never really occurred to me how they're doing...they could've been attacked or over-ran or anything. Night: don't talk like that. Noah: with TK in control, they'll be fine, we can bring them all back safely. Night: Noah's right, we're almost to ERB, once there I'll be on the Helicopter back home to show we made it. Noah: also guys, I think it's best to keep Fire and Patts' deaths a secret. Metal:... Night:...I agree, we'll say they were over ran by Zombies, it's best not to say what really happened only 2 days into the journey. Metal:...yeah. Noah:...anyways, let's just hope we'll gets a break from now on. Night: for some reason, I doubt it, we've ran into cannibals, a Zombie Hoard, and another fucking community that knows where we came from. Metal: then maybe we won't find anymore. Night: I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into Wachow again. Metal: don't even put him into my mind. Night: that fuckers always in my memory. Noah: mine too. Metal:... (Screen shows the sun move across the sky a little bit as time passes by) (Screen shows the 2 cars still driving down the road) (Screen shows Intru and Peter) Intru:... Peter:... Intru: *starting to fall asleep* Peter:...Intru! Intru: *wakes up* I'm here! I'm good! Peter: we can't loose the cars. Intru: I know, I know, just...exhausted. Peter: we all are, but if we keep driving, we might get to the Heli in the middle of the night, then I'll make sure you and your group have comfy, soft, huge beds for each of you. Intru: you're bullshitting. Peter: you'll have beds instead of a tent. Intru: *smirks* (A few moments pass) Intru: *looks at Peter* Peter. Peter: yeah? Intru:...I don't blame you or ERB for my friends deaths. Peter:...I- (Peter is cut-off by Intru running into a car in the middle of the road) Peter: ahg! Intru: shit! Peter: fuck! You ok? Intru: ahg...yeah, fuck, how didn't I see that. Peter: let's get out. Intru: yeah. (Intru and Peter get out of the car as Night, Noah and Metal are seen running towards them) Noah: you guys ok? Night: Intru? You fall asleep?! Peter: we're fine, we're fine. Intru: I wasn't paying attention. Night: god dammit. Intru: sorry. Peter: it's fine, one car can hold 5 people, we just need to get the needed supplies and- Metal: guys, look. (Metal points towards the crash to show hundreds of abandoned cars spread out across the road) Peter:... Noah:... Metal:... Night:...shit. Metal: we were losing the cars either way. Noah: we can't drive through it? Night: maybe, if we had a tank. Noah: thanks Night. Intru: so what do we do? 5 people can't hold half the supplies in the cars, and we won't get to the Heli by tomorrow on foot. Peter: yes we can. Intru: huh? Noah: we can? Peter: we just keep walking, we could've made it to the Heli by tonight, we keep walking, sometime in the morning we should be able to reach them. Metal: no resting? Peter: we can't carry all the tents, we could barely carry one, and that's with it getting in the way. Night: so no sleeping. Intru: shit. Peter: so that means only get supplies you can use quickly like, energy bars and bottles of water, nothing that takes time to make, get all the ammo and we'll spread it our evenly, after that, we move, let's not waste time. Night: you heard the man. Intru: got it. Noah: we should hurry, it's turning dark. Peter:... (Screen shows the group walking through the abandoned cars) Metal: *looks back at the cars they were driving* you helped us well, farewell cars. Night: don't act like that. Metal: hey, if it weren't for those cars, we'd all be dead. Night: you can say that for a lot of things. Metal: I suppose...but still. Intru: how do you think hundreds of cars ended up here? Peter: probably trying to get out of the city, I guarantee at the end of this thing we'll see a major crash that stopped the rest of these cars. Noah: it looks like it goes on for miles. Night: guess we know where those Zombies came from. Peter: maybe...keep an eye out. Metal: you think anything we need will be in these cars? Peter: I doubt it. Intru: we got everything we need from the car, don't waste time searching these. Metal: yeah, alright. Peter:...get down! (Screen shows a dozen Zombies walking towards the group) Noah: they see us. *aims his gun* Peter: *stops Noah from shooting* don't make too much noise unless you have to. (Screen shows another dozen zombies behind the current dozen) Peter:...ah fuck it, just shoot them. (Peter and Noah shoot 2 Zombies in the head) Intru: I'll get a few over here. (Intru runs to the left of the Zombies and shoots one in the head) Metal: I'll go over here. (Metal runs to the right of the Zombie and does the same) (The Zombies are starting to split up) Night: *shoots a Zombie* *shoots another Zombie* (A zombie is seen coming from the woods behind Intru) Metal: *sees this* Intru! Behind you! Intru: *looks behind him* shit! (Intru starts to run from the Zombie) Intru: I'm coming ba- (Intru is cut-off by a shard of metal from a car deeply cutting his leg) Intru: Ahhg! Metal: Intru! Night: shit! (Intru falls to the ground grabbing his leg) Intru: ahh! Ahh! Shit! (The Zombie approaches Intru but is shot by Night) Night: keep the Zombies at bay, I'll help him! Intru: fuck! (Night moves Intrus hands to show a 3-in deep cut in his leg) Night:...holy shit. Intru: I-I'm fine, just...fine. Night: Peter! We need your medical supplies! Peter:...alright, I'm coming, Metal! Noah, keep them off us! Noah: got it! Metal: alright! (Peter runs to Night and Intru) Peter: go shoot the Zombies, more are coming from the woods Night: got it. (Night goes back to shooting Zombies) (Peter takes out his medium) Peter: I'm using a lot of this on you. Intru: funny...yeah. Peter: sorry, just...shit that's deep...just hold still. (Screen shows time pass by) (Screen shows Night shooting Zombie coming from the Woods) Night: I don't see anymore over here! Noah: we got rid of these too. Metal: is Intru ok? Night: Metal, go on ahead to make sure there's no more Zombies. Metal: bu- Night: we can't have them sneaking up on us. Metal:...alright. (Metal runs up ahead as Noah and Night go to Peter and Intru) (Screen shows a bloody bandage in Intrus leg) Intru: oh, h-hey guys...I'm in pain. Noah: are you ok? Intru: still in pain... Noah:...oh. Peter: you need to walk. Night: c'mon, I got you. (Night pulls Intru up and puts his arm over his shoulder) Night: c'mon, I got you. Intru: yeah...let's go. Night: just tell me if you need to stop. Noah: this is so fucked. Peter: yes, his injury will cost us time, but not much, so no need to worry. Night: if it comes down to it I'll carry- Intru: if you need to run from something...leave me. Noah: Intru! Peter: no. Intru: I'm not letting you all die for me, you need to save Ministry, so promise me if things get bad, you'll let me go, it's for the best. Night: I won't have to. Peter: let's just keep going, Intru, you'll be fine. Intru:... (Screen shows Metal staring into a car) Metal:... (The group is seen approaching Metal from behind) Night: Metal! Clear?! Metal:... Noah:...Metal?! Metal:... (Peter comes from behind Metal) Peter: Metal, are you o-*sees what Metals looking at*-...shit. (Screen shows a skinny Zombified baby in the back seat of the car) Metal: the baby fucking starved to death and died, the most painful way to die, and it happened to a baby. Peter:...Metal, let's go Metal:...wait. (Metal opens the cars door and stabs the baby in the head) Metal: I couldn't leave it like that. Peter:... (Screen skips to show the Group walking through more cars) Noah:...still don't see an end to this. Peter: it's a main road, hundreds a cars are bound to be here. Intru: any time we could rest? Peter: we can't rest, we need to keep going before it gets dark. Intru: god dammit, I can't...walk anymore. Night: this isn't a good place to stay. Metal: he can't walk or use his left hand very well, we need to stop. Peter: I hate to disagree with that but...it isn't an option. Intru:...I'm fine, he's right, let's keep going. Peter:.... (More time skips as night comes) Noah:...there's the end of it. Night: that had to be at least a thousand cars. Intru: *falls to his knees* I-I can't keep going. Metal: Intru- Peter: we can't stop. Noah: yes we can, I have an idea. Peter: what? Noah: sleep in the cars. Metal: he's right, one person on watch, the others sleep in the back seats of a car of their choosing. Peter: we need to get there as soon as possible. Metal: why? As long as we get there it's fine. Peter: because...I don't know if they'll be there. Night: what? Noah: you don't know if they'll be there? Peter:... Night:...hold on, why do you think they might not be there. Peter:...let's say a hoard made it's way to the Heli, they wouldn't fight the hoard, they'd fly off, without us and not come back. Metal: so you mean to tell me, this might be for nothing? Peter:... Metal:...Patts, Fire and Evol died, and it might all be for nothing?! Peter:...I was hoping the Heli would be there, it still might but- Night: this is something we should've known before we decided to come! Noah: guys! This doesn't change anything, I still think we should rest here, I doubly the Heli will leave between now and tomorrow. Peter:...I'll take- Noah: I'm taking night shift, you 2 will rest your heads off, we need to be together on this. Night:...*nods* Peter: *nods* Noah: good, now go to sleep. (The screen goes black) (The screen shows the moon go across the sky as the sun comes out) (The group is seen walking down the road) (Night is helping Intru walk again) Night: you good Intru? Intru: yeah, just keep going. Night: just tell me if you need to rest Intru: I will... Night:... Intru: I will... Noah: Peter...we should be close right. Peter: oh...you know it...almost there. Metal: how far? Peter: not far...we're almost done fellows. Night: what if it's not there. Peter:...almost there... Intru: just don't think about it. Metal: probably for the best. Night:... Peter: *sees something from afar*...h- Noah:...is that- Metal: oh my god. Peter: ha- (Screen shows a green field to the left of the road with tents and a Helicopter in the middle of the field) Peter: ahahahaha! Night: we made it. Peter: let's go, let's go! Metal: I can't believe it's actually there. Intru: c'mon Night, don't give up now. (The group starts to quickly walk towards the campsite as the Screen goes black) Next Time...on The Finale Episode of The Walking Wiki Peter: Dante! Dante: Huh?...Men! They're here! Man 1: looks like one of thems injured! Dante: get Forrest! Holy shit, they made it. Peter: w-we made it. Man 2: welp, no bites. Peter: yeah, I know, thanks Forrest. (Peter and Forrest Shake hands) Night: so when do we go? Peter: ask Betette, he's the pilot. Bet: once the winds right, and after everything's packed. Dante: speaking of, let's get to doing that. (A Zombie is seen biting someone's hand as they hold in a scream) Category:Blog posts